Más allá
by Llanca
Summary: Era el sentir, el palpitar ensordecedor lo que estaba en ella, en su realidad. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar todo tan rápido? No lo sabía, estaba tan ensimismada, que jamás lo notó. Lo único que quería era ser su alma, salvarse. Neji/Ino/Shika.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Más allá ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo I

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas para poder descansar su cabeza en ambas manos y, asimismo, ocultar sus facciones para que ella no notara el torbellino de nunca acabar que dolía cada vez más y que, pese a no querer, se reflejaba igualmente en su rostro.

No estaba bien, nada de lo que pasaba estaba bien… no podía ser así. NADA de eso podía estar pasando.

-Neji…

Hizo caso omiso a su melodiosa y hermosa voz, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y rogando a Kami que todo se acabara pronto. ¿Por qué tenía que acecharlo? ¿Por qué le encantaba atormentar su aflicción? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Neji, por favor… mírame.

No lo hizo y tampoco lo iba a hacer. No quería continuar con lo abstracto de su corazón y mente.

-No me hagas esto…

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de retener la rabia que sentía, tratando de detener aquel sentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo el alma de manera tan tortuosa, que se sentía morir.

Se estaba desgarrando, su pecho se estaba desgarrando de tal modo, que incluso se le hacía difícil respirar.

-Yo te amo…

Al escuchar el quiebre en aquella delicada voz que le derretía las entrañas, no le quedó de otra más que descubrir su rostro y fijar su mirada perlada en ella. Al final, siempre ella lograba que él hiciera cualquier cosa. Siempre sería su victima… y siempre se dejaría engañar.

¿Y por qué? Porque él también lo permitía. Él mismo se dejaba envenenar por el placer, por los hormigueos deliciosos que sólo ella era capaz de provocar.

Dejándose, a cada segundo que pasaba, encarcelado en la ilusión, no permitiéndose libertad.

-Ino… esto no… - logró articular luego de una pausa extraviada en el azul profundo de su destrucción. –Tenemos que…

-Shh… - lo interrumpió, acercándose y arrodillándose frente a él. –No me digas que no me amas porque sé que no es así. – Susurró con suavidad.

Neji observó las pupilas dilatadas de la rubia, confirmando que en realidad era así, sus palabras eran ciertas. Ciertamente él la amaba, y mucho. La quería con tanta fuerza, con tal magnitud, que incluso llegaba a sentir que lo lastimaba.

Cada palpitar en su pecho, cada respiración entrecortada, cada mirada en aquel cielo azul, era un respaldo a lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Sin embargo, y aún así, no podía hacerlo. Aquello no podía ser… no podía simplemente aferrarse a lo que sentía.

-No puedo, Ino.

Ella bajó su mirada y sollozó. Acto seguido, se abrazó a sí misma, ocultando la desnudez de la cual el prodigio del clan Hyuuga era espectador.

-Yo te amo… - hipó, ocultando su rostro entre las finas y sedosas hebras que caían elegante por su rostro. –Todo lo hago por ti…

-Ino, esto no puede ser. Es imposible.

-Pero… - se quedó unos segundos en silencio para elegir adecuadamente las palabras. –Todo lo que siento, cada vez que…

-No, Ino. –La interrumpió levantándose de la cama y agachándose frente a ella. –Simplemente… No.

-Con lo que siento debería ser suficiente – replicó ella, irritada. -¡No necesitas más!

-¡NO tienes idea de qué necesito, Ino! – le gritó, provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos y comenzara a temblar.

Enseguida se arrepintió por haber utilizado tan alto e imperante tono de voz. Quizá debió ser más cuidadoso.

–Lo siento… yo…

La rubia platinada fijó su mirada azulina en él, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Está bien… - pronunció limpiando las lágrimas que habían humedecido su bello rostro. –Yo sólo… - y sin decir nada más, abrazó al Hyuuga, contactando su cuerpo con el de él que estaba desnudo al igual que ella.

Cuando ella se aferró a su pecho, no pudo sino corresponder el gesto.

El delicioso olor a flores se coló por sus vías nasales, embriagándole los sentidos una vez más, tal cual como las incontables veces en que sucedía lo mismo, era un ciclo sin fin.

-Te amo… - susurró en el oído de la Yamanaka. –Pero esto no está bien… Nada de esto es correcto, Ino.

Ella se apegó más a al cuerpo fibroso –si es que eso fuese posible- que la rodeaba para poder así sentir los fuertes e irregulares latidos que resonaban en su pecho.

Pronto, llevó sus labios al sudoroso cuello del Hyuuga para depositar un tierno beso. Prolongó el contacto hasta que sintió la piel de él erizarse.

Inmediatamente, al sentir aquel signo de debilidad, se separó de Neji.

-¿Quieres que me vaya, no es así? – preguntó dubitativa, no queriendo en el fondo realizar aquella infame interrogante.

-Ino, yo…

-¿Dudas? –. Lo interrumpió.

Él tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia, sintiendo el contacto suave y vivo que tanto amaba y ansiaba mantener para sí.

-No – besó los labios de Ino. –No tengo dudas, es sólo que…

-Esto no puede ser – ella terminó su frase.

Antes de que pudiera asentir, la Yamanaka invadió su boca.

Pudo sentir el dulce sabor colarse por sus papilas, tan adictivo como siempre, suave. Tan delicioso como hace momentos antes en donde ella jadeaba pesadamente en su oído, estremeciéndolo. Tal cual como la primera vez en que ella fue suya, en donde su piel se sofocaba de tal manera, que la embestía salvajemente para calmar la excitación que lo gobernaba y que sólo ella era capaz de provocar.

Casi se volvió demente.

La suavidad de su lengua, los gemidos desquiciados y las caricias deshonestas, eran tan placenteras, tan fidedignas, tan… reales, que ni siquiera podía juzgar las dudas.

¡Maldición!

Abruptamente se separó de ella.

Aún con la respiración irregular, logró articular la respuesta que Ino hábilmente quería persuadir.

-¿Qué pasa, Neji? –. Lo miró confundida.

-Vete – murmuró desviando su mirada.

-Lo haré si me lo dices a los ojos.

En ese momento se incorporó y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación. No quería hacerlo, no quería. Apenas a veces podía mirarla a los ojos, pues la mayoría de las veces el temor y la desesperación de no volver a verla más, lo atormentaban.

-Neji…

-Vete, Ino. –Repitió contemplando el paisaje tras los cristales, conteniéndose de alzar la voz. –No te quiero aquí.

-Pero, Neji… tú

Ya no podía seguir aguantando, era insoportable.

-¡VETE! ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ! – estalló su ira, en un sonido que expresaba la pérdida de la fe.

Ino suspiró con miedo, mas prontamente se levantó, a duras penas, del piso.

Se desplazó con suavidad hacia él.

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo – susurró posando una mano en la espalda del ojiperla.

-¡VETE!

-¡Mírame primero!

-¡VETE, MALDITA SEA! ¡VETE, INO! –. No pudiendo controlarse más, se volteó para hacerle frente a su rubia amante. -¡VETE! – le gritó una vez más, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola sin cuidado alguno.

Ino lloró, sintiendo tan estúpida, tan utilizada, tan… vulnerable.

-¡VETE, INO! –.Y la sacudió una última vez, con tal fuerza, que ella cayó al suelo como un insignificante trapo en una resonancia sorda.

Viéndose tendida ahí en el suelo, reunió las mínimas cuotas de dignidad para levantarse y poder irse de aquel lugar.

No lloró más, no se quejó más, ni dijo nada más. Sólo guardó silencio. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Ino, no debí…

Ignorándolo, recogió sus ropas que se hallaban regadas por el piso.

Pese a que quiso gritar y descargar toda la furia y tormento que tenía en su alma rota, no lo hizo.

Lentamente acomodó sus vestimentas, mas él en un acto inesperado, la abrazó, interrumpiendo su tarea.

-No debí hacerlo… perdóname, Ino.

-Me voy – susurró, quebrándose de a poco. –S-Suéltame.

Él lo hizo de inmediato.

No prestándole atención, Ino continuó vistiéndose, diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez en un eco orgulloso que lo dejara. Sin embargo, ese eco no estaba conjugado ni con la mitad de lo que sentía. Era sólo un destello de ira que prefería obviar.

Ya no más…

Neji se mantuvo en silencio, observándola sin pestañar, mientras Ino hacía caso omiso de él, le rompía el alma que lo hiciera. Le hacía mal, ella le hacía mal.

Cuando la ojiazul se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto para irse, se detuvo unos instantes antes de hacer girar la perilla.

Dándole la espalda, le dijo:

-Me amas, deberías estar conmigo, no con ella.

Y sin más dejó la habitación, dejándolo solo, dejándolo con la maldita yaga de la culpabilidad. Dejándolo sufrir por la maldita existencia, por el maldito destino que arruinó lo que creía llamar vida.

-¡Mierda! – sólo por rabia golpeó con su puño la pared. -¿Por qué… por qué me haces esto, Ino…? – susurró sintiendo como en sus ojos se surcaban las lágrimas del desconcierto y del daño ensordecedor.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, apoyando su espalda en la corteza de éste y cerrando sus ojos.

Suspiró con suavidad, reprimiéndose las ganas de gritar y de expresar a viva voz todos esos estúpidos y dolorosos sentimientos que la estaban destrozando.

-Shika…

Una brisa fresca y con olor a tierra estimuló su olfato. Lánguidamente volteó su rostro para mirar al moreno que se había sentado a su lado.

-Estuviste con él ¿no? – le preguntó el Nara mientras fijaba sus ojos canela en las pomposas nubes que decoraban el inmenso mar azul.

-Sí… - respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-No debías hacerlo. No puedes hacerlo, Ino.

-Lo amo… - se sintió culpable. –No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Él tiene su vida, Ino.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo. No puedo dejar de estar con él… - desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Lo estás arruinando.

Se sintió horrible cuando Shikamaru le dijo eso. ¿De verdad estaba arruinando a Neji? ¡Pero Kami! Ella lo amaba… era sólo que…

-No seas egoísta, ya tuviste tu tiempo.

-No me sermonees.

-¡Deja de ser tan, maldita sea, problemática y abre los ojos! – le gritó clavando su vista en ella.

¡Maldita sea! Lo exasperaba la terquedad de la rubia.

-No… no puedo, Shika…

La abrazó al instante y ella se aferró a él, llorando desconsolada en sus brazos, desahogando todo el dolor que la estaba despedazando.

Shikamaru rodeó la estrecha cintura de Ino, acercándola más a él. En ese momento, le susurró palabras lindas al oído, palabras de aliento y de confort para que contara con él, para que lo notara y se diera cuenta, de una vez por todas, que él estaba para ella, y siempre lo estaría, no importaba cuanto tiempo demorara.

La eternidad era un efímero segundo si se trataba de esperar Ino.

-_Te amo, Ino…_ - confesó en su mente, con la ensoñación de que podría hacerlo en voz alta, sin embargo, faltaba tiempo y razón para vocalizarlo con sinceridad.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, aquí con otro fic. ^^

Ojalá les guste. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Más Allá ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo II

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Envolvió la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y salió del cuarto de baño.

Gigante fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules, culpable de su confusión y revuelo emocional, sentada en su cama.

-Ino… - susurró deteniéndose frente a ella.

La Yamanaka se incorporó y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte – dijo como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos el día anterior.

-Debes irte, ya sabes que no te quiero aquí. – Le recordó, tratando de ser duro, aunque eso era casi imposible, ya que Ino era la única persona que había logrado vulnerar su escudo de hielo. La única que lo veía más allá de lo que él aparentaba.

-¿Empezaremos de nuevo con lo mismo? Cada día es igual, las mismas palabras, las mismas discusiones, pero siempre terminas haciéndome en amor y jadeando mi nombre.

Le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora, plasmando a continuación una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

–Hoy no será la excepción. –Mordió su labio inferior con lentitud, teniendo por objetivo despertar los deseos carnales del hombre que ella amaba con locura.

Neji tragó duro. Ella tenía razón, no obstante, las cosas ya deberían empezar a cambiar. Ya era tiempo de que dejara la debilidad a un lado. ¡Por Kami! Se supone que él era fuerte, por lo que debería dejarla de una buena vez, aunque eso significara que su pecho ardiera insoportablemente.

-Hoy sí, Ino. – Casi amenazó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, y acortó más el espacio inexistente entre sus cuerpos.

-Siempre me gustó como lucías cada vez que terminabas de tomar de una ducha – susurró posando su mano en el fibroso y fuerte pecho del Hyuuga que decorado por diminutas gotitas de agua lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy. –Es algo que extraño… - continuó palpando la piel bajo sus dedos, descendiendo lentamente por los abdominales bien trabajados de él.

-No sigas – murmuró fijando sus orbes perlas en ella que le sonreía maliciosa. Una vez más, estaba cayendo rendido a las redes de su perdición.

-¿De verdad quieres que no siga? – preguntó con simulada inocencia, acercando sus labios a la clavícula del prodigio.

Neji suspiró ronco, cerrando sus ojos en el acto. Deleitándose por las suaves caricias y roces que le derretían la piel, sin importarle la razón que le pedía a gritos que detuviera todo.

-Ino… - gimió cuando la ojiazul le mordió sensualmente la clavícula.

-Shh… - lo silenció de manera juguetona y audaz. –Déjame esto a mí, Hyuuga.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba sobre la cama con ella encima él besando su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus finas y delicadas manos cada espacio de piel.

Al parecer, su cordura y razón se desvanecieron en el preciso momento en que ella lo tocó. Sin duda, Ino era su debilidad dominante.

-Te amo, Neji.

Y lo terminó de embrujar apenas escuchó la confesión pesada entre roces y quejidos.

No aguantando más, la necesidad invadió su lógica, dando paso a la lujuria que ya había desencadenado los instintos más primitivos de su existencia.

Todo se nubló, quedando en ese lugar sólo gemidos desesperados, arremetidas salvajes, caricias placenteras y besos interminables.

Lo último que escapó de sus labios, en un jadeo sonoro y entrecortado, fue una confesión al oído de su amante.

-Te amo, Ino…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, pestañó con pereza unos instantes antes de reaccionar y recordar lo que había sucedido con Ino.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la escultural rubia no yacía a su lado. De hecho, estaba solo, y lo único que quedaba de ella, era el delicioso olor a flores impregnado en su cuerpo y en las sábanas.

-¿Ino? – susurró para sí mismo.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste.

Al reconocer la voz, fijó sus orbes perlas en la mujer que ingresaba a su habitación.

-¿Tenten?

Ella le sonrió, sentándose a un lado de él en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Estando más que confundido, se sentó en el mullido colchón, apoyándose enseguida en el respaldar de la cama. Observó el cuarto por todos sus rincones.

Había algo que no calzaba… ¿Qué diablos había pasado y por qué mierda estaba Tenten ahí en vez de Ino?

-Al parecer aún estás desorientado.

Enfocó sus ojos en ella. ¿Desorientado?

-O a lo mejor todavía tienes fiebre.

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Fiebre?

-¿Qué?

-Oh… - ella le acarició la mejilla con suavidad como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. -¿No recuerdas, verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

Ella le besó los labios antes de responderle.

-Vine a buscarte porque habíamos quedado en que iríamos a probar la torta de muestra.

Se quedó en silencio no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-¿Para la boda? – ella arqueó sus cejas. –Bueno, la cosa es que cuando llegué estabas ardiendo en fiebre.

Con expresión de incredulidad, procesó las palabras de Tenten, hasta que sus facciones expresaron sorpresa.

¿En qué momento le dio fiebre? ¿Y qué rayos pasó con Ino?

-Y eso, ya han pasado horas desde que te encontré así.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó aún aturdido.

-Las 20.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Las 20 horas? O sea que… Sí, estuvo todo el maldito día durmiendo, con fiebre, y ni siquiera lo supo.

Aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, la interrogante estaba en Ino. Que si bien ya sabía la respuesta, quería al menos imaginar que…

-¿M-Me podrías ir a buscar un vaso con agua? – pidió formulando la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió para poder quedar solo y averiguar qué había sucedido.

-Claro, ya vengo.

Y en un segundo ella salió de la habitación.

Suspiró cansino, cerrando sus ojos unos breves instantes para poder reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, los abrió de inmediato al sentir a alguien sentarse sobre su regazo.

-Uy, casi nos descubren.

Estando aún más confundido que antes, la rubia rió de manera infantil al momento que se friccionaba contra su entrepierna, lo cual fomentó mucho más su confusión.

Eso no estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien… ¡Y que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma tampoco estaba bien!

-Uhm… - ella lo besó, capturando sus labios de forma apasionada y frenética.

-Ino, debes irte – balbuceó en su boca, sin separarse un milímetro de sus labios.

-No quiero irme.

-Nos van a pillar.

-No me importa, ya es hora de que ella se entere. –Se separó de él y le sonrió con maldad. –Eres mío, no de ella. Me amas a mí, no a… ésa. Así que… ¿Para ocultarlo más?

-No podemos, es imposible.

-No lo es… - le besó el sello, huella de su maldición en la frente. –Nada es imposible, mi amor… - le susurró besando ahora sus ojos. –Nada lo es, Neji…

-¿Neji? ¿Neji, estás bien?

Abrió sus ojos con rapidez, aunque se le hizo fácil hacerlo, sentía los párpados como si tuviera plomo en ellos.

-¿Tenten?

-Neji… –. Le palpó la frente al notarlo tan extraviado de la realidad. –No tienes fiebre, gracias a Kami.

Respiró profundamente, reordenando las imágenes de él y la rubia que aún permanecían frescas en su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Algo – reconoció, desviando la mirada de su novia.

Hubo un silencio extenso e incómodo antes de que ella decidiera romper el hielo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Te esperé hasta tarde, pero tú…

-Tenía cosas que hacer – replicó sin importancia, no aportando ningún dato más, pues Tenten increíblemente nunca le pedía explicaciones acerca de dónde estuvo y con quién.

-Está bien… - dijo gesticulando una sonrisa que para el Hyuuga fue una expresión clara de descontento.

No sabía el porqué, pero era consciente de que la actitud de ella era totalmente distinta en comparación cuando eran simples compañeros de equipo.

Y eso, de alguna manera, lo incomodaba. Ella debía actuar de forma natural, como a él le gustaba, no ocultar su verdadero ser.

Sabía que Tenten era una gran mujer, pero definitivamente era muy dócil. Actuar que en paralelo con su ex, Ino Yamanaka, era un punto en contra, ya que él prefería las mujeres con carácter, no las que se dejaban someter fácilmente, ni mucho menos las mujeres que se guardaban lo que sentían, tal cual como lo acababa de hacer ella en ese preciso momento.

No es que quisiera que lo regañaran o invadieran su privacidad, sino que se trataba de establecer un lazo de confianza que ella aún no tenía para con él. Quizá por eso le era imposible dejar a la rubia…

Si tan sólo ella lo hiciera, si tan sólo Tenten fuera más ella… dejaría lo que sentía por Ino, porque la relación con la ojiazul era, simple y llanamente, imposible.

-Hablé con Yamanaka-san, él ya encargó las flores para la boda. – Como él no dijo nada, continuó. -Así que ya tenemos todos los detalles listos.

-Hn… - la miró de soslayo y asintió en silencio.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Por fin seremos marido y mujer!

-Claro – murmuró siendo sofocado por el abrazo que le acababa de dar la morena.

Realmente, se trataba de un abrazo sin efecto, sin sensación, sin el revoloteo delicioso en su estómago.

Cerró sus ojos y bloqueó la permanente imagen de la rubia platinada en su mente, de la única persona que era capaz de provocar tales sensaciones sin siquiera un contacto, pues con una sola mirada bastaba.

Frunció sus labios.

No quería estropearlo todo por culpa de Ino, no quería que su felicidad con Tenten decayera por su maldita…

¡Maldición!

No podía dañarla, no podía arruinar todo por culpa de otra. No, tenía que dar todo de sí, ser fuerte y conservar lo que en verdad tenía. Aunque no la amara como en verdad quisiera hacerlo y sentirlo… sabía que con el tiempo podría empezar a sentir algo más profundo por la morena, y quizá luego de borrar de su psique a la rubia, podría permitirse amarla y corresponderla.

Rodeó ambos brazos por la cintura de ella.

-Te amo, Tenten – fue una confesión sin sentido, poco honesta, carente.

Sin embargo, tenía la intención de hacerlo, de generar un cambio para el bien de ambos, aunque sobre todo para un bien de él mismo, ya que debía dejar atrás la condena de su existir apremiada por Ino.

-_Te amaré..._ - corrigió su razón antes de que cayera en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué hubo? Bueno, antes que nada... ¡Gracias! De verdad, qué emoción saber que les gustó el chap. T-T Más aún teniendo en cuenta que es, básicamente, Neji/Ino... T-T No popular ni querido, en absoluto.

axter, Chets, docki, MaNgEtZu-SoUkE, Neith Akemi, Umeko-chan, Karina Natsumi, akane0arwen5, Jamie Black 5, artemisav, pilar, LeIa. kOu.2x. ¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por dejarme su opinión!

Y ahora, resolveré la duda más constante de todas: ¿Shika/Ino o Neji/Ino? Más adelante sabremos, así que sigue en tela de juicio, aunque con este capítulo ya podría sospechar quien será el elegido. ¡Sospeche, sospeche!... Lo que sí, aclaro, que ellos sean los protagonistas (Neji e Ino), no significa que queden juntos. Eso ustedes lo saben. ¿No? Ya saben que yo puedo salir con cualquier carta por debajo de la manga. Incluso podría terminar esto siendo un yuri... Jojojo. ¡No, es mentira! xD Pero no se confíen, nada es lo que parece ser, aunque se lea demasiado lógico.

Amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias y más. Sólo hágame saber su opinión a través de un review, estaré muy, pero muy agradecida.

¡Love u!

Pd: Sí, un capítulo corto, algo raro en mí...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Angst en extremo.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Más allá ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

-¿No te cansarás de hacerlo, cierto?

Ino miró a su mejor amigo de soslayo.

-¿Hacer qué? – arqueó una ceja.

-Arruinarle la vida a Neji.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia a las palabras de reproche del Nara.

-No es que se la esté arruinando o algo así. No soy cruel, Shikamaru… - exhaló suavemente, fijando la mirada al frente, hacia un punto inexistente –Yo lo amo. Él me ama, debemos estar juntos. Tan simple como eso.

-No es tan simple como eso, Ino. –La reprendió, colocándose frente a ella. Acto seguido, la tomó de los hombros y la azotó en contra de la corteza de un árbol. -¡Sabes perfectamente que no es tan simple!

-¡Caray! Deja de regañarme. – Bufó ya harta de todo. –Además, ¿hay algún problema para el cual no pueda estar con la persona que amo? ¿Es eso algo malo acaso? – preguntó casi desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¡Sí, es malo! – le gritó azotándola una vez más. -¡No debes hacerlo!

Ella suspiró como si nada le interesara, de hecho ni siquiera le importaba que Shikamaru la estuviera lastimando.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!

-¿Por qué no? – siguió manteniendo contacto visual con aquellas orbes color chocolate que desprendían rabia. -¡¿Por qué mierda no puedo?!

-Porque… ¡Maldición! –. Desvió sus ojos de Ino.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo de una buena vez?! ¡¿Por qué?! -. Chilló tomando manos el rostro de Shikamaru para que la mirara.

-Ino… escúchame. –Cerró los ojos e inhaló extensamente antes de continuar. –Termina con esto, por favor. Deja de hacerlo… - rogó juntando su frente con la de ella. –Por favor, déjalo…

-Shika…

Él abrió sus ojos con cuidado, estableciendo enseguida unión con los zafiros quebradizos que le comprimían el corazón.

-No sigas, por favor no sigas más con esto. – Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas.

-Shika, no sé de qué hablas… - suavizó su voz. –No entiendo que… - acarició el rostro de él, delineando cada una de sus viriles facciones.

-Sólo hazme caso, no sigas, por favor.

-No puedo si no sé a qué te refieres… - le besó la mejilla. –No entiendo, Shika. –.Le susurró al oído.

-No puedes continuarlo, ya no puedes. No preguntes más.

Ino se aferró al moreno.

-No me lo pidas, Shika. No lo haré – dijo antes de separarse de él y retirarse de aquel lugar. Ya estaba demasiado confundida como para que el Nara continuara fomentando su inseguridad y revuelo interno.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Un suave contacto sobre sus labios lo despertó de su estado de somnolencia.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, enfocando sus ojos perlados en la Yamanaka que le sonreía radiantemente.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó mientras se recostaba a su lado. -¿Ya sin fiebre?

-Ino… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –ignoró la pregunta de ella.

La rubia frunció los labios antes de responder.

-Pues, visitándote, obvio. –Rodó los ojos, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. -¿Acaso no puedo?

Neji respiró profundamente, acomodándose en el colchón para mirar de frente a la rubia.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

Ino arqueó una ceja con elegancia, pronto, le robó un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¿Y para qué sigues con lo mismo? – volvió a besarlo –Si sabes perfectamente que ahora me regañarás, me dirás miles de cosas y luego me harás en amor como nunca antes se lo has hecho a nadie. Ah y, por supuesto, me dirás cuánto me amas.

Muy buen punto, ella tenía toda la maldita razón.

-Debemos hablar.

-Hyuuga… - advirtió al notar las facciones frías estamparse en el rostro de él.

-Ya basta, Ino. Ya no podemos seguir con esto y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por "Tenten"? – preguntó dibujando una mueca de desagrado en sus labios rosas.

-Sí. Por ella. – Inhaló antes de continuar, sabía que con lo que diría a continuación la destrozaría, mas era la única opción que tenía para que de una vez se terminara todo. –Tenten será mi mujer, me casaré con ella.

La rubia guardó silencio unos segundos, desconcertada.

Eso no era cierto… Él no podía contraer matrimonio. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué mierda ella no sabía?!

-¿Q-Qué…?

-No lo volveré a repetir.

-Esto es una broma. ¿No? – Se sentó en la cama, fijando su mirada hacia un punto lejano e ilusorio. –No juegues con eso, Hyuuga. No es gracioso… - murmuró aún creyéndole nada.

-Ino… - se sentó al igual que ella. –No es broma.

-¡Para! ¡NO DIGAS MÁS! -. Chilló, volteando su rostro y clavando sus zafiros en las perlas. –Esto no es cierto… no lo es… - lloró, bajando su mirada. –No es cierto, tú jamás me harías algo así.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Ella negó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Neji… Te amo… ¡Tú me amas! No puedes hacerme esto –negó una vez más –no puedes hacerme esto.

-Lo siento…

-¡¿Lo sientes?! – lo miró con furia inyectada en sus ojos. -¡¿LO SIENTES?! ¡NO TIENES IDEA, HYUUGA! –abatida por la desesperación, se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo recostado en la cama bajo su cuerpo.

Y sin poder controlarse, comenzó a golpearle el pecho.

-¡No puedes! – gritó sin dejar de llorar.

Neji, sin querer hacer nada para defenderse, dejó que ella descargara su ira en él. Dejó que ella desahogara todas las emociones desbordadas que él había provocado.

–No puedes… - se quebró, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del genio.

No pudo más que abrazarla.

-Debería odiarte – susurró en el oído de la rubia platinada, dueña de su corazón, de su obsesión. –Debería odiarte… nunca debiste dejarme. – Acarició los finos cabellos platinados con olor a flores.

Ino enseguida se enderezó, quedando sentada sobre él. Lo miró extrañada… ¿Qué nunca debió dejarlo? ¡Pero si jamás lo dejó!

-N-Nunca lo hice, Neji – susurró hipando. –No te dejé.

-Sí lo hiciste – se incorporó, acomodándola en su regazo, quedando sentado con ella encima de él. –Me dejaste solo. Y quise odiarte por hacerlo… pero no pude – en ese momento, las lágrimas ya habían descendido por su rostro, humedeciendo su blanca piel, suavizando sus rasgos estoicos y fríos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – pidió en un susurro tembloroso.

-Me dejaste sufriendo… - la miró a los ojos. –Nunca debiste irte, Ino. No debiste hacerlo…

-Neji… No, no, no, no… Esto no es cierto.

-No es tu culpa. – Tomo una larga respiración y continuó. –Si pudiera, si hubiera una oportunidad, estaría contigo… me hubiese ido contigo, Ino…

-No, no, no, no. ¡Detente! – todo comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. -¡Detente! – cerró los ojos y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. -¡Detente!

-Haría cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado una vez más. – No eran falsas sus palabras, porque ciertamente quería permanecer encadenado a ella.

-¡DETENTE!

-¿Por qué me dejaste, Ino? –. Aunque lo pidiera, era absurdo obtener alguna réplica que no fuera la que él ya sabía.

No existía una respuesta real para diluir el abandono. Aún así, la ilusión era una posibilidad que estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

-No quise hacerlo, no quise hacerlo – lloró negando aún con ambas manos en la cabeza. -¡No quise hacerlo! Yo no quería…

-No lo sigas haciendo más. No lo hagas más. – A esas alturas, ya había vaciado todo lo que su pecho había reprimido hace años por Ino.

-¡Detente! – se separó de él, levantándose de la cama. -¡DETÉN ESTA MIERDA, NEJI! ¡ME DUELE!

El Hyuuga, sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó para ir donde ella, no obstante, la rubia no lo dejó acercarse.

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR! ¡ESTO ES MENTIRA! – gritó desgarrándose la garganta, llorando lágrimas de sangre en cada repercusión sin razón que brotaba de sus cuerdas vocales.

-No lo es, Ino – susurró en un hilo de voz desesperado.

-Es una maldita mentira – cayó de rodillas al suelo. –Es mentira…

Corrió hacia la ojiazul, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-No es cierto…

La abrazó con fuerza, trasmitiéndole en aquel contacto la cruda e indeseada verdad. La realidad oculta en lo lejano de la razón.

-¿C-Cómo pudiste? – ella se aferró a su pecho. -¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme en tan poco tiempo, Neji? ¿En tan sólo 6 meses…?

Se mordió su labio inferior antes de contestar sin omisión la realidad. Ojalá fueran 6 meses…

-¿C-Cómo?

Cerró sus ojos, y con un impulso de raciocinio atacando su mente, le dijo la verdad que ella ciegamente no había querido ver ni entender.

-No son 6 meses, Ino. Son 4 años.

Ella lo empujó con fuerza al escuchar su respuesta.

-¡NO! ¡No son 4 años! – golpeó el piso con sus puños. -¡No pueden ser 4 años!

-Ino…

-¡NO, NO SIGAS! – y no queriendo oír más palabras punzantes, huyó de ahí no queriendo afrontar la situación, no queriendo ser partícipe del tormento desquiciado que estaba acabando con su lógica.

Neji se quedó en ese mismo lugar, observando la estela de las lágrimas y el aroma que aún le nublaba los sentidos y lo hacía sentirse como una basura.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué más hacer para hacer entrar en razón a Ino.

-Y-Yo… - no pudo continuar, se rompió el último pedazo de alma que tenía intacto, desencadenando las cientos de lágrimas que caían sin permiso por sus mejillas. –Lo siento…

Pese al dolor, ya no podía continuar desviándose en imposibles, ya no podía seguir tropezando con la misma piedra. Ya no más…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no importándole lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La cordura ya se había desvanecido, dando paso únicamente a reacciones que imploraba que pronto acabaran.

Es por ello que necesitaba llegar a un sólo lugar, y comprobar las palabras de Neji. Sólo eso, nada más…

Entró corriendo a la florería, vislumbrando de inmediato a su padre que se encontraba tras el mostrador leyendo una revista.

-¡Papá! – lo llamó acercándose a su progenitor, sin embargo, él pareció no escucharla. -¡Papá! – lo llamó una vez más, casi gritando, no obstante, fue ignorada.

-Son muy chismosos estos tipos. ¿Verdad mi princesa?

Se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz, parecía tan lejana...

Inochi levantó la mirada, fijándola en un retrato que estaba sobre el mostrador.

-Supongo que así es la farándula. – Le sonrió a la fotografía.

Sintiendo los palpitares resonando en su pecho sin compasión alguna, estrechó la distancia, quedando frente al mostrador y su padre que estaba tras de éste.

-¿Papi?

Como él no la miró, ella clavó sus ojos en la fotografía que Inochi contemplaba nostálgico.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pena. Jamás, ni siquiera por el rechazo de Neji, se había sentido tan triste.

Con el mentón temblándole involuntariamente, susurró sin voz, un monosílabo de negación.

-No… - volvió la mirada hacia su padre. -¡Papá! – gritó, golpeando el mostrador con las palmas de sus manos. -¡PAPÁ!

Todo se derrumbó sobre sus hombros, todo lo que creía real, vivo...

-¡PAPÁ! ¡POR FAVOR, PAPÁ, HÁBLAME!

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, princesa.

-¡Estoy aquí, papá! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

intentó tocarlo, pero fue en vano, su mano lo traspasó como un espejismo.

–No… no puede ser, papi… - no había nada más que hacer. -¡PAPÁ!

Pronto, todo comenzó a darle vueltas una vez más, sofocando su psique en un torbellino oscuro y brutal que no le dejaba ver una salida, una luz.

Las fuerzas le fallaron, provocando que sus piernas flaquearan y comenzaran a perder el equilibrio.

Absorbida por la confusión, cayó pesadamente al piso.

No había nada más que hacer, estaba todo confirmado.

-_No… esto no está pasando… papá… _

Cerró los ojos, mordiendo el labio inferior por la impotencia y desconcierto.

-Papá… no… - musitó, sentándose y acomodando su espalda en el mostrador para apoyarse. –No quise… - no había consciencia en las palabras que lograba pronunciar, ni siquiera intención. Se trataba sólo de un aliento agónico manchado en culpa.

¿Por qué todo había cambiado tan rápido?

-_No quise dejarte…_

Estaba tan sumida en su delirio, que no notó que alguien estaba frente a ella.

-Tsk…

Confundida por aquel ruido, abrió sus ojos cristalizados, encontrándose con la mano extendida de alguien.

Alzó la mirada, visualizando a su mejor amigo.

No fue necesario que le preguntara qué hacía ahí, porque si él era capaz estar con ella, significaba que el Nara había pasado por lo mismo. Sin embargo no quería aceptarlo, él no podía…

-No… tú no Shikamaru… - como si ya nada fuera suficiente, continuaba quebrándose a cada segundo que pasaba. –Tú no… - repitió negando con la cabeza.

-Toma mi mano – le dijo observándola con la siempre característica expresión de monotonía en sus ojos canela.

-Tú no, Shika – escondió su rostro con ambas manos, derramando más salinos dolorosos.

-Toma mi mano, Ino. – Se agachó, quedando en cuclillas frente a ella, aún extendiéndole la mano. –Sostenla.

-¿C-Cómo pasó esto, Shikamaru? – descubrió sus facciones, dibujando un gesto de perplejidad en su rostro. -¿P-Por qué…?

Él suspiró con pereza, posando sus orbes en los ojos azulados que lo observaban.

-Sostén mi mano.

Ino negó en silencio.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó al notar los espasmos en la barbilla de la Yamanaka.

-Mucho…

-Está bien. – Se arrodilló y, acto seguido, cogió con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia. –Mírame – susurró pegando su frente a la de ella. –No pasará nada malo, confía en mí.

-Shika…

-Ven conmigo, Ino.

-_Iré contigo, Shikamaru…_ - musitó su alma en un sonido suave y aletargado.

Lo hizo. Se fue con él, y todo desapareció.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Antes que nada... Advertí en el chap anterior; Nada es lo que parece ser, aunque se lea demasiado lógico. ¿Ven que era cierto? Como dicen en Chile, no doy puntada sin hilo. xD jaja.

Bueno, creo que ahora se aclararon algunas dudas; por ejemplo; el porqué Tenten es tan sumisa, claramente porque sabe que Neji no ha sido capaz de olvidar a Ino, por eso es que su actitud es tan labil, pues siente que aún compite con ella. // Lo de Neji, no es que estuviera jugando a dos bandos, no fue así. Él no es tan poco hombre, sino que... la situación en sí era bastante inesperada, ahora... ¿Cómo se explica el hecho de que fuese capaz de sentir a Ino? Bueno, se los explicaré en el próximo capítulo xD. // La actitud de Ino tan fuera de lugar, aceptando ser la otra; porque en retrospectiva, aún sabiendo que Neji estaba con Tenten, no sabía que él se casaría, para ella era sólo un juego de seducción. Por supuesto, jamás estuvo en sus cinco sentidos. Vivía una realidad completamente ajena. Claro, también los cabos sueltos se resolverán en el próximo chap. // Y Shikamaru... Oh, Shika, qué lindo que es... (Suspiro) Él es un amor, no hay nada en contra de él.

Ya... ¿Quién quiere matarme? xD Sé que tienen ganas de hacerlo, pero antes, déjenme decirle un par de cosas. El género lo cambié a Supernatural xD, y el fic no tendrá más de 7 capítulos. ¿Está bien? Lo que pasa es que quiero empezar a publicar otros fics, tengo miles en mi cabeza. xDDD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, qué feliz que me han hecho. Son geniales y únicos.

akane0arwen5, Umeko-chan, Karina Natsumi, RoLl, artemisav, Neith Akemi, pilar, LeIa kOu 2.x. **Gracias**, de verdad. ^^

Ojalá les guste, sino, pues claramente me quedaré sin lectores. Jajaja.

Amenazas de muerte, disconformidad por el capítulo, tomatazos y más, sólo háganmelo saber. No me enojo, al contrario.

¡Besitos!

Pd: Próxima actualización, lemon... ¿?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Más allá ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo IV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

_Gritó estridentemente, vaciando en cada sonido desquiciado, el dolor latente que estaba acabando con sus últimos alientos de vida._

_-¡Shikamaru! – se retorció sobre el césped bañado en gotas espesas de color carmesí, aguantándose los sollozos irreprimibles de su alma desamparada._

_-¡Ino! _

_Aquel sonido con su nombre, la alertó, informándole que él estaba cerca._

_-Shikamaru… _

_A esas alturas, su respiración se estaba volviendo más lejana y superficial._

_-Shikamaru – derramó tibias lágrimas en su frío y pálido rostro._

_-Ino – él se dejó caer a su lado, en un arrebato de desesperación al verla tan malherida, sin importarle que su cuerpo lacerado se estuviera volviendo agónico. –Oh, no… - la cogió entre sus brazos, abrazándola con suavidad, como si de una muñeca se tratara. –No, Ino… - la continuidad de su voz se rompió al verla ultrajada y moribunda._

_-Shika… - suspiró, formando una sonrisa genuina en sus labios amoratados. –Gracias… - al menos no estaría sola en su partida._

_-Cállate, no digas nada. – Le besó la mejilla mientras le acariciaba los cabellos platinados con sumo cuidado. _

_-Tú sabes, lo que quise decir es que_

_-Me amas – la interrumpió, fijando sus pupilas temblorosas en los ojos entreabiertos de Ino. –Lo sé, yo también lo hago – murmuró sonriendo con tristeza. –Siempre lo haré._

_-También lo sabía – ella también sonrió. –S-Sólo quería decirlo… _

_-Dilo._

_-Te amo, Shikamaru._

_-Te amo, problemática. –Besó sus labios en un breve y dulce contacto. –Siento no poder… Y-Yo no pude…_

_-Está bien – murmuró Ino con sopor. –Tenía que pasar… supongo._

_-No tenía que pasar – la contradijo, besando sus labios una vez más. –Esto es injusto._

_-Lo es – reconoció la rubia en un hilo de voz más lejano que los anteriores. –Pero fui demasiado ciega._

_-Ya no importa, Ino. Me quedaré contigo, no importa lo que pase. – Ahora le besó la mejilla. –Estaré contigo, siempre. – Susurró cerrando sus ojos._

_-Q-Que así sea… - su tono se entrecortó en una respiración dificultosa. –Nos vemos, Shika – dijo una última vez antes de que un último aliento escapara de su interior y sus ojos se volvieran opacos._

_-Así será, así será – la abrazó con más fuerza al no sentir más los latidos distantes. –Así será – lloró, rogando que pronto se apagara la luz de su vida para seguirla y no perderla una vez más. –Ino… _

_Y no fue necesario que lo expresara de nuevo, pues el soplo de vida exhalado anteriormente, había sido el término de su existencia._

_Pese a todo, una sonrisa cálida adornó su rostro en el minuto exacto de su muerte. _

_Iba en busca de ella, y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, aún si eso significaba recorrer miles de caminos. Ella era la mitad de su alma, y sólo cuando la volviera a tener en sus brazos, se completaría. _

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Se separó lentamente de Shikamaru, aún manteniendo el contacto visual con él.

-Yo… - y ahí fue cuando todo tuvo sentido.

La confesión en el último suspiro había sido tan verdadera, tan real, pero asimismo tan reprimida de consciencia, que no alcanzó a reconocer las palabras honestas del Nara.

No las razonó, las perdió en la partida, dejándolas vivas en el pasado. Abandonadas en un desvío simulado.

Ahora entendía todo, el porqué Neji seguía siendo la persona que ella amaba… amó. Porque, en efecto, el prodigio había sido la última persona, que estando ella en todos sus sentidos, le había dicho "te amo".

Y sin siquiera corresponder, se había perdido en la fascinación constante de que en realidad era así.

Su realidad se había volcado, ella lo había hecho sin siquiera ser capaz de entenderlo.

Solamente fue capaz de armar su historia en una fantasía que ella creía correcta, pero que jamás fue así. Si bien su relación con el Hyuuga había sido increíble, y lo había amado muchísimo, cuando ella afrontó sus verdaderos sentimientos, que eran dirigidos a Shikamaru, había terminado con todo, pero al parecer había quedado una efímera estela que había desencadenado un huracán de proyecciones absortas, falsas.

Creó un cuento, una razón para la cual aferrarse para no tener miedo, para no herirse, para no despertar y afrontar el tormento. Lo transformó en un escudo, dejando atrás lo que verdaderamente sentía, lo que quiso enceguecer y olvidar sin juicio.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Fue absurdo…

¿Por qué dejó atrás el sentir de la persona que amaba? ¿Cómo es que lo olvidó? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Negó con la cabeza, dejando caer intrépidos salinos de desconsuelo.

-No quise olvidarte.

-No fue tu culpa – le dijo acariciando su rostro con tanto cariño, que incluso fue capaz de sentir un latido imposible en su pecho.

-Cuatro años, Shikamaru…

-Ya no importa.

-Lo siento.

Él le sonrió. De pronto, besó sus labios en un contacto abstracto.

Ino se sorprendió por eso. No lo había notado antes.

-Shika… - presionó sus labios, sintiendo la textura de éstos sobre los suyos.

¿Cómo es que era posible?

-¿Por qué puedo sentirte? – preguntó buscando refugio en el cuello de él mientras se aferraba a su tórax.

-Eso es algo que aún me pregunto – fue sincero, cada una de sus palabras lo era. –No lo sé, no sé por qué puedo sentirte.

-¿Y a Neji…?

-Tampoco tengo alguna respuesta para eso, Ino. – Respiró largo y tendido. –Pero… creo que tiene que ver con tus habilidades de transferencia de mentes.

Ino amplió los ojos.

-Él puede verme y sentirme.

-Porque tú se lo permites. Y cada vez que ustedes… ya sabes – murmuró Shikamaru no queriendo continuar, pues no era fácil para él. –Tu capacidad, posiblemente interfirió en la realidad de él, tu ensimismamiento, tus ganas, todo fue una mezcla para que lo hicieras y para que él lograra sentir. Aunque aún no me lo explico… es sólo una teoría.

-Vaya… - aún estaba turbada.

-Eso ya no importa, Ino. – Sonrió – Lo que verdaderamente importa, es que estamos juntos.

-Te amo… - susurró en el oído de él.

Shikamaru se estremeció, experimentando las sensaciones que alguna vez fueron humanas y que no tenía por qué sentir en ese momento.

Aún así, aquello no importaba. Lo único que importaba, es que estaba con Ino, la había alcanzado, por fin lo había hecho.

-Yo también te amo – correspondió a la confesión más recóndita y hermosa de su corazón.

Ella rió, comenzando a estampar una lluvia de besos tiernos en el cuello del moreno.

Prontamente, Shikamaru la recostó en el piso de la florería. Se acomodó sobre Ino, mientras que ella no dejaba de besarle el cuello, sólo que esta vez no se trataba de besos castos, sino que de besos apasionados y lujuriosos.

-Ino… - jadeó cuando ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Al escuchar el gemido involuntario del Nara, se detuvo.

-Shika… ¿Podemos hacer esto? – le preguntó un tanto extrañada, pues ya era extraño que lo sintiera, lo cual hacía mucho más raro e ilógico que ellos…

-¿Hacer el amor?

Ella asintió en silencio, revelando un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

-No lo sé. – Sonrió, trasmitiéndole confianza pese a su ignorancia. –Pero ya que sentimos… - insinuó con inocencia y descaro a la vez.

Ino rió.

-¿Lo intentamos?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

-Pese a que soy técnicamente un fantasma, no me gustaría ver a mi padre. – Murmuró con vergüenza, recordando que estaba Inochi ahí.

-Problemática, él ya no está. – Shikamaru señaló un reloj que estaba en un muro. –Es madrugada.

Una expresión de sorpresa adquirió el rostro de Ino.

-¿Cómo? – continuaba asombrada.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido como fantasma – citó el calificativo de la rubia – es que el tiempo no es el mismo.

-Entiendo… - suspiró. –Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso estaba tan desorientada.

-Así es, mujer problemática.

Ella sonrió.

-Supongo que no hay problema entonces… -Iba a agregar algo más, sin embargo se vio interferida por la lengua del moreno que acariciaba la suya apasionadamente.

Lo abrazó de inmediato, atrayéndolo en su contra para sentir el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo.

Con la temperatura adueñándose de su cordura, separó sus piernas, permitiendo que él se posara entre ellas, contactando la erección con su feminidad.

Se retorció bajo él, friccionándose continuamente al sentir las manos de Shikamaru explorar su cuerpo, delinear cada curva, cada espacio de piel, en un contacto tan intenso, que ya le era imposible controlar los jadeos que escapaban despedidos de su boca.

-Shikamaru… - arqueó la espalda cuando él hábilmente le subió su prenda superior, dejándole al descubierto los pechos para que él comenzara a masajearlos y aprisionarlos con sus amplias y ásperas manos, sin dejar de besarla por un sólo segundo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru al escuchar el quejido espeso de la rubia en su boca, causando que el calor que emanaba de sus poros, ardiera.

Con mayor auge masajeó los pechos de Ino, apretando con sus dedos índice y medio el erecto pezón.

–Oh, Shika…

Sonriendo, descendió por los labios de Ino para poder succionar la sensible carne que sus dedos deleitaban.

Lo agarró entre sus dientes, provocando que ella gimiera y se frotara más en su contra.

Oh, Kami… se estaba volviendo loco.

Ino gimió una vez más al sentir la lengua del moreno pincelando su pezón con suavidad y lascivia a la vez. Cada vez que sentía la humedad de su boca en contacto con su piel, la temperatura subía más y más, acumulando el calor entre sus piernas.

Lo que aumentaba conforme se friccionaba bajo él.

-Ino… - jadeó succionando el pequeño montículo rosa.

Ya no aguantaba más, el sólo sentir las manos de ella acariciando sus cabellos con euforia para que continuara, lo hacían desentenderse de todo, quedando como exclusivo enfoque ella.

Impulsivamente, se separó de ella para poder despojarse de las impertinentes ropas que le impedían deleitarse con la piel directa de su amada, por lo que en unos segundos estuvo desnudo, al igual que Ino.

No podía negarlo, ella era tan, increíblemente, hermosa, que se sentía indigno de tanta belleza sólo para él.

Maldición…

Con el eco palpitante de la sangre en su masculinidad, su respiración se volvió más pesada.

-Ven – le dijo Ino tomándolo del cuello y obligándolo a posarse sobre ella una vez más.

Ahora, sintiendo el cuerpo expuesto de Ino bajo él, la necesidad brotó de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo hizo.

-No aguanto más – confesó mordisqueándole el suave y terso cuello. –Te necesito ahora, Ino.

-Yo también.

Y no requería más, por lo que amplió más las piernas de la ojiazul para poder posarse en ella.

Tomó una respiración antes de introducir lentamente su erección en la cálida cavidad que lo acogía, y una vez adentro, se perdió.

Ino envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Nara, intensificando aún más la profundización, porque… Kami, cómo ansiaba tenerlo en ella.

-Shika… - balbuceó perdida en las sensaciones que ardían bajo su vientre. Asimismo, queriendo sentir más, acompañó los movimientos de él en embestidas salvajes y fuertes.

El cosquilleo insaciable se expandió por su piel, erizándola, atormentando cada célula de su cuerpo.

Jadeó sin juicio continuas veces, sintiendo sus músculos retraerse en cada envite glorioso, embriagándola en placer, en encanto sublime y aletargado.

Él la besó, transmitiéndole en cada roce entre sus lenguas, la pasión que ella le provocaba en cada caricia, en cada gemido involuntario, obnubilando su mente.

Empujó más sus caderas, intensificando las sensaciones deliciosas que se revolvían bajo su vientre, quemándole el cuerpo sin control. Era maravilloso sentir el interior de ella presionando su erección que entraba y salía de su cavidad sin abstinencia.

-Ino – suspiró sintiendo los espasmos involuntarios contraer sus músculos, haciéndolo temblar. –Te amo… - susurró sumergiéndose profundo, ahogando el aliento dificultoso en su boca.

Ino se estremeció cuando las palabras de Shikamaru traspasaron su corazón, comunicándole que ella era la dueña de su universo.

-Yo también te amo – gimoteó recargando con fuerza sus piernas enlazadas alrededor del Nara.

Enajenada, se absorbió en él, siendo capaz de solamente sentir las manos de él palpando su cuerpo sudoroso y espasmódico, y acompañar las arremetidas que estaban pulverizando su espectro.

Lo que empeoró, celestialmente, cuando una ola de calor insoportable comenzó a aflorar desde su interior, propagándose como una onda hacia su exterior, derritiéndole la piel.

-Shika… - lloriqueó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él, no aguantando más el ardor acumulado en su alma.

Shikamaru al escucharla, aumentó las embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas, fuertes e intensas.

Cuando comenzó a sofocarse por el calor que bombeaba dentro de él, se cegó, acelerando más y más cada asalto con sus caderas.

-D-Déjame verte, Ino –apenas logró decir por la falta de respiración. –Q-Quiero v-ver tu rostro – jadeó escalando hacia la cúspide.

Ino enseguida lo hizo, recargando su cabeza en el piso al momento que instintivamente arqueaba la espalda.

Mordió su labio inferior, cerrando sus ojos al sentir que el ardor comenzaba a expandirse por cada uno de sus músculos, tensándolo en goce.

-M-Mírame – pidió él una vez más, fijando sus ojos en los preciosos zafiros que acababan de ser descubiertos.

Respirando agitado, se concentró en mantener su mirada enfocada en ella para disfrutar cada una de las facciones que se fruncían al sentir lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él en ese mismo momento.

-Shika… – clavó sus orbes en él, complaciéndose de tenerlo en ella y para ella. -¡Shikamaru! – se le escapó un grito estridente.

-Uhm… - y continuó moviéndose imparable dentro de la rubia, hasta que sus músculos colapsaron, dispersando miles de señales nerviosas por su médula que estremeció cada uno de sus nervios. -¡Ino!

Una ondulación recorrió como un hormigueo por su piel sudorosa, empapándolo en placer y excitación que salía despedida por sus poros, casi dolorosamente.

-T-Te amo… - susurró formando una sonrisa perezosa entre sus labios. –Te amo tanto – se aguantó el aliento para no entrecortar sus palabras.

Ino rió, obligándolo a que lo besara.

-Yo también, demasiado – murmuró en su boca, besándolo una vez más. A continuación, desenlazó sus piernas de las caderas del Nara.

Shikamaru, al separarse de ella, se sintió feliz, como nunca antes en vida o muerte.

Era indescriptible lo que ella le provocaba, el efecto que causaba en su pecho y alma, era casi ensordecedor.

-¿S-Sabes? – le acarició la mejilla con la punta de su nariz –Te ves increíblemente hermosa cuando tienes el orgasmo… - le besó los labios en un breve contacto.

La rubia enarcó una ceja y reventó en risas estrepitosas.

-¡Shika! – le golpeó el hombro, sonrojándose.

-Ouch… aún siento, Ino. No me golpees – bromeó.

Ino hizo una mueca, acto seguido, frunció sus labios de manera adorable.

-No puedes decirme eso, ¡es vergonzoso! – chilló tiñendo sus mejillas con un rubor más perceptible, quedando en una tonalidad rojiza que fascinó a Shikamaru.

-Es la verdad, aunque siempre te ves hermosa – coqueteó agravando su voz en un tono más seductor.

-Uy, qué galán – canturreó Ino, sonriendo ampliamente. –Y ahora… - sacudió sus caderas con lentitud, excitando la masculinidad del moreno que de inmediato se endureció.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó enarcando una ceja, haciéndose el desentendido. Aunque, en definitiva, su cuerpo ya lo había delatado.

-No te hagas – agitó una vez más sus caderas, causando que él jadeara. –No hay primera sin segunda – sonriendo maliciosa, mordió su labio inferior.

-Ni que lo digas – gruñó Shikamaru comenzando a subyugarse nuevamente en Ino.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Y cada vez queda menos. ¡Qué atroz! xD Como pueden ver, el fanatismo fue más fuerte. Lo siento, pero tuvo que ser Shika/Ino. Igual para los que querían Neji/Ino, estoy escribiendo uno en donde no habrán terceros involucrados. Porque o sino, me puedo tentar y formar un lío xD ¿Ven que no soy tan mala? ^^

Gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

Akane0arwen5, artemisav, Umeko-chan, Neith Akemi, pilar, RoLl, axter, mitsuki. ¡Gracias de todo corazón! ^^

Como pudieron leer, muchas dudas se disiparon. xD

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

Pd: Este fic es extraño, no me culpen, pues además de ser pervertida, soy algo loca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Más allá ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo V

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Le acarició la espalda, delineando con delicadeza y tacto la tersa piel de su amada problemática.

-Shika… - no sabía cómo decirle, más bien preguntarle sobre la situación que tenía pendiente con Neji.

-¿Uhm? – detuvo las caricias, fijando los ojos en la rubia que estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

-Todo esto de… estar muertos y eso – comenzó pausado, marchándose por las ramas antes de centrarse.

-Sí…

-Se supone que cuando alguien muere, y corrígeme si estoy mal, pero… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. –la cosa es que… ¿Existe el paraíso o algún lugar en dónde las almas descansen en paz?

Shikamaru meditó las palabras de Ino antes de responder.

-¿Lo dices por nosotros?

Ella hizo un gesto parecido a una afirmación y luego agregó:

-Algo así… digo, no vagaremos con los vivos por siempre, ¿verdad? – estaba interrogante, porque no entendía nada aún esto de estar sin vida, aún le parecía extraño.

-No –. Su rostro no tenía expresión –He visto a varios como nosotros durante estos años, y no descansan hasta cerrar el ciclo. Al menos eso me dijo Genma.

-¿Genma murió? – Ino amplió los ojos.

-Sí, lo asesinaron – murmuró recordando el espectro que lo acompañó durante unas semanas.

-Oh…

Shikamaru le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Me habló de los ciclos, que debían cerrarse para que el alma pudiera descansar. Ya sabes, como no dejar asuntos pendientes y esas cosas.

-¿Y nosotros…?

-Yo tengo mi ciclo casi cerrado – dijo él, sonriéndole –no puedo irme sin ti.

-¿En serio? – contrarrestó, escéptica.

Él asintió en silencio.

-¿Y no nos iremos porque…?

-Tienes que cerrar tu ciclo, Ino – respondió, sabiendo de antemano lo que ella quería preguntar. –Y yo no lo cerraré hasta que tú lo hagas. Es problemático…

-Neji… - susurró Ino descargando un suspiro. –Tengo que

-Sí – la interrumpió el moreno. –Debes solucionar tus asuntos con él.

-Ya veo… - aún le daba trabajo procesar todo, aunque ya tenía una idea de qué le faltaba por hacer todavía. –Él se siente culpable, y lo confundí…

-Así es, aunque más bien lo atormentaste.

Ino arrugó la nariz.

-No me mires así, es cierto.

-Lo sé – murmuró frunciendo los labios. -¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Ir a verlo? ¿Aparecerme ante él para terminar con los cabos sueltos?

-Más o menos – respondió con pereza. –Imagino que algo así, ya sabrás qué decirle, cuando lo tengas al frente… no sé, dile lo que sientes, que él no tuvo la culpa, ni que tú tampoco, porque ambos sabemos que lo que menos queríamos era morir en esa emboscada.

-Tienes razón… - Ino suspiró. –A todo esto, Shikamaru… tenías la oportunidad de vivir, si hubieras querido, estarías vivo – habló tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Eran casi nulas las posibilidades, además – le palpó los labios con sus dedos –no iba a poder vivir sin ti. Era algo que sabía… lo sentí cuando te tuve en mis brazos.

Ella acercó su rostro hasta él para besarlo.

-Eres un idiota – le dijo antes de invadirle la boca.

-Pero enamorado – agregó él entre caricias a través de sus labios.

-Te amo, maldito perezoso.

-Yo también, problemática…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

No todo resultó simple, obviamente. Llevaba semanas intentando poder aparecerse frente al Hyuuga, pero no podía. Quizá por el miedo, o algo así.

_-¡Joder, joder, joder!_ – inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior repetidas veces. –No puedo hacerlo – gimoteó.

En definitiva, era más simple decirlo que hacerlo. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de charlar con Neji, no podía porque no sabía qué podría pasar, después de todo, lo último que quería era hacerle daño o, en su defecto, atormentarlo más.

-Sí puedes, Ino.

-¡No, no puedo! –. Chilló observando la figura del genio del clan Hyuuga que estaba entrenando en el compuesto de su familia.

-Sí puedes, problemática…

-Pero… - calló antes de continuar – ¿y si mejor lo dejo así tal cual está…?

-No le harías algo así a Neji, ¿o sí?

Ino dejó caer los hombros en actitud desganada y dándose por vencida.

-Tienes razón… - musitó en un hilo de voz antes de tomar una bocanada de aire para llenarse de valor. –Tengo que hacerlo. – Se alentó a sí misma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ojiperla.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a él, no pudo materializar su espectro.

Se volvió a ver a Shikamaru que le dedicaba un gesto manual para que continuara.

-No puedo – articuló sin sonido alguno mientras agitaba las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

_Tú puedes_, leyó en los labios del Nara, que fue acompañado de una sonrisa que le calmó el estrés.

Asintiendo con un suave movimiento de cabeza, se volvió hacia el genio que seguía entrenando en solitario.

-_Vamos, Ino…_ - cerró los párpados un instante para poder concentrarse y así poder también canalizar su energía para que el Hyuuga pudiera verla.

Pocos segundos pasaron, y una voz titubeante la obligó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Ino…?

-Neji… - susurró estableciendo contacto visual con aquellos ojos perlados que en vida le derritieron las entrañas. –Y-Yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonó más fría que de costumbre.

-Yo… - casi con timidez bajó la mirada – necesito hablar contigo – no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No juegues más, Ino – casi se le quebró la voz. No era para menos, la Yamanaka fue el amor de su vida.

-No, yo no vine a

-¡Vete!

-No vine a seducirte o algo así… ya sé lo que pasó cuando…

-Ino, por favor no juegues más conmigo.

-No lo haré… yo sólo estaba confundida – alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el gesto impasible del Hyuuga. –Cuando me dijiste que te casarías y que yo te había dejado… - no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

-Ino… - se acercó a ella. Sí, real o no, no podía verla llorar.

-N-No sabía que yo… - y sintió el abrazo apretado del Hyuuga. Cálido, seguro. –Estoy muerta… - ¡Kami! Era tan extraño pronunciar esa palabra.

Sin embargo, lo extraño se evaporó cuando sintió un dulce beso en la cabeza.

-Te he extrañado cada segundo desde que te fuiste…

-… - apretando con mayor fuerza los párpados, más lágrimas desembocaron de éstos, provocando que el pecho de Neji se humedeciera. –Y-Yo…

-No digas más – le volvió a besar la cabeza. –Sé que… nunca debió pasar. Nunca. Y si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para retroceder el tiempo y poder salvarte, haría lo que fuera necesario. Pero sé que no hay manera, Ino. Te fuiste… y me dejaste.

-Neji…

-No hables – la calló, comenzando a entrelazar sus dedos bajo el cabello platinado. –Cuando supe lo que había pasado, sentí que me moría, y a veces lo sigo sintiendo, pero hay una parte de mí que… Nara estuvo contigo. Lo gracioso es que… ustedes estuvieron juntos. Tal cual como tú lo querías. –Suspiró. –Lo que quiero decir es que pese a todo el dolor, sé que fuiste feliz porque estabas con él. De cierta manera me hizo feliz que lo estuvieras antes de… es estúpido de mi parte.

-No, no lo es… Jamás lo será, Neji. –Se separó unos escasos centímetros de él.

-Lo es, porque no luché por ti lo suficiente.

-Pero soy feliz. Bueno, lo era.

-Es lo que me consuela.

Ino sonrió y asintió en silencio.

-Hay tanto que necesito decirte…

-Yo también – él sonrió al momento que acercaba una de sus manos hacia el rostro perfecto de la rubia. –Yo también – repitió palpándole el labio inferior suavemente.

-Neji…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Pese a que la idea de cerrar el ciclo y obligar –casi- a Ino a que se enfrentara a Neji Hyuuga había sido de él, se retractaba un poco por los celos de ver la imagen afectiva frente a sus pupilas.

Aunque de celos no era mucho… sino que de oportunidad. Si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad antes de estar así con Ino, lo hubiera hecho, pero el maldito destino había decidido que ambos murieran el día en que reconocieran que se amaban y se confesaran todo.

Algo absurdo, casi injusto, mas… al menos estaba con ella. Era feliz por eso, sin embargo le daba celos ver que el vínculo establecido entre Neji e Ino era muy fuerte, independiente que ambos se encontraran en planos diferentes.

Suspirando desganado, decidió que lo mejor sería desviar la mirada, porque era muy probable que un ataque de celos le explosara por la piel y lo obligara a cometer alguna locura.

-Shikamaru…

Cuando escuchó su nombre en un susurro suave, fue capaz de sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel por la simple recepción de aquel sonido en los tímpanos.

-Ino – se volvió a mirarla. –Tardaste… - dijo como si nada, indiferente.

Ino arqueó una ceja incrédula, mas prontamente una sonrisa socarrona apareció entre sus labios.

-Shikamaru Nara. ¡Estás celoso!

Él frunció el entrecejo en un reducido espacio antes de negar en silencio.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-No, no lo es – continuó mintiendo, aunque sabía que no servía de mucho.

-Eres tan guapo cuando estás celoso – Ino se mordió el labio inferior y se abalanzó sobre él. –Aunque me es difícil creer que lo estés de alguien que está vivo.

Agarrando con fuerza la cintura de la rubia con ambas manos, refugió el rostro en el hombro de ella.

-Soy un idiota – reconoció ocultando el enrojecimiento.

-Lo eres.

-Pero con razón – agregó separándose de ella. –Si mal no recuerdo, aún siendo un espectro te materializabas frente a él y…

-¡Shika! No seas tonto – llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro para ocultar el rubor. –Yo no sabía que estaba muerta – sonriendo dejó alejó ambas manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero… ahora eres mía.

-Siempre, Shika. Siempre – sonrió más amplio. –Aunque estés celoso de Neji.

-Problemática… - dejó escapar un suspiro monótono.

-Hey, le dije todo a él y…

-¿Y qué?

-Creo que está cerrado el ciclo.

Shikamaru halló la confirmación en la coloración azul de los iris de Ino antes de sonreír.

-Eso es bueno.

-Lo es, pero, ¿no se supone que algo debería pasar? Digo, ¿no deberíamos ver una luz o algo así? – Por Kami, se oía tan ridículo habla de su muerte así como así.

-No lo sé… - no sabía qué responder, ya que la situación en sí era bastante absurda, por no decir extraña.

-¿Qué se supone debemos hacer?

-No tengo idea, problemática…

-¿Estás seguro de que has cerrado tu ciclo, Shikamaru? – preguntó algo incrédula.

-Seguro – dejó escapar un suspiro antes de preguntarle de vuelta a Ino. -¿Tú sí?

-Pues, acabas de ser testigo de que hace unos minutos lo hice. Cerré mi ciclo con Neji.

-¿No te queda algo más pendiente, Ino?

Meditando la interrogante de el Nara, indagó en las posibles causas del por qué aún no pasaba absolutamente nada para poder lograr el descanso eterno. ¿Qué tenía pendiente que aún no solucionaba?

De pronto, con expresiones que adquirieron las facciones de Ino, fueron suficientes como para que Shikamaru supiera que aún faltaba algo.

-¿Qué es…?

-Necesito… necesito – tenía un verdadero nudo en la garganta. –Se trata de… mi padre, necesito ver a mi padre…

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, me demoré montones. T-T, pero bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Verdad? ^^

Este... acabo de recordar -porque leí algo del chap anterior- que les debo un Neji/Ino. Y de hecho, lo tengo bastante avanzado, mas acabo de recordar que tengo un Neji/Ino, que es un two shots que tengo en otra página. xD, por lo que lo traeré para acá. Se me había olvidado. :P

**LEIA-CHAZ, artemisav, Neith Akemi, RoLl, mitsuki.** ¡Gracias!

Ojalá les guste y ya sólo queda un capítulo. Nos vemos. ¡Besotes!

Pd: ¡Viva el Shika/Ino!

Pd2: En la semana actualizaré otro fic que me quedó en el aire, y quizá publique el Neji/Ino.

Pd3: ¿Han visto el manga? ¡Kyaa! Me muero. ¡Deidara love u! xD


End file.
